


Strange party

by Jenny_mint



Series: MariChat May 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_mint/pseuds/Jenny_mint
Summary: 2/31 MariChat May. MasksThis is the last their day at school. And Marinette should spend it alone.





	Strange party

It was their last evening together. They became too old for school but felt too young for real life. It really sucks.

Yesterday, seems, they met together and today they might have never seen others. Even Chloe, who hates everyone except herself, looks a little bit sad. Juleka was alone standing near the wall as usual. There were Rose and Luka near her. They talked about their future, and if Luka and Rose have known what they gonna do, Juleka had known nothing.

Marinette also was there. Standing behind laughing Alya she blushed more and more with every minute. Adrien still wasn't there. 

She stared at the door waiting that it would open... But no Adrien came in.

'Well, sis, let's dance.' Alya said and grabbed Marinette's hand. They ended up standing under the light in the middle of the room.

Music changed. Everyone started to dance slowly in pairs. There were Chloe in her Queen Bee's costume dancing with Kim-the-pirate. Alya in her fox red dress danced with Nino-the-coolest-rapper. And Marinette stood stupidly in the middle, alone, in her red and black dress with dotted mask.

'Why did Alya do this? I'm looks like a freak. Should go away, it'll be better.' Marinette thought but in this moment the doors opened.

There was standing Chat Noir. Real Chat Noir, Marinette was sure that it isn't a costume. Well, artificial costume...

Everyone stopped. No one could even suppose that Parisian hero would go on a usual students party. No one could believe their eyes.

Chat Noir greeted them with a charmed smile and made several steps. All students stood in total silent like in a wax museum.

Marinette could move only when she understood that Chat Noir went to her. She wanted to understand why he was here and why she, and... But thoughts mixed up, mind was too blurry.

'Could I have the honor to dance with you, little princess?' Noir asked stopping right in front of her. Marinette felt a lot of sights, she were too worried to say something.

'I-i-i guess-s-s...' She mumbled looking on the wall.

'Grrreat.' Noir purred and took her hand. After this moment Marinette remembered nothing.

She saw only dark mask and emerald eyes, and blonde hair. She didn't listen to the music, she just followed Noir and repeated his motions. He said something but Marinette couldn't hear him. It was like a dream.

She still thought what did he do there? Why did he come? And why did he dance with her? And... There are so many questions and so little answers.

'Bye, my Lady.' Noir winked her when the music stopped. And went as sudden as came here. Marinette still stood in the middle of the dance floor. Her hand still felt warm of his. Everyone looked at her and she looked at her arms. What was it? 

'Sorry, I need to go.' Marinette whispered to Alya and go towards the doors without waiting answer. She need a rest from this strange party. The most strange party ever.


End file.
